The shadowman and his prey
by TMNTforeves1
Summary: Pitch haunts a 15 year old innocent girl named trinity and wants her to be his daugther each time he writes notes on her arm will she be choose to be with him or let him be just a nightmare in her head?
1. Chapter 1

Love story for a nightmare ~ chapter 1 ~ It was a nice spring afternoon , Aoife and Zoya had already gotten home from school and they were waiting for their older sister Trinity to come home and play with them. " I can't wait for trinity to get home! " Zoya said sitting at the table. " I know right she's the best at playing games! " Aoife explained as she grabbed a cup and poured water in it. All of a sudden the door had swung open and there was trinity standing through the door way panting. " hi trin- " before Zoya and Aoife could finish trinity dashed upstairs and entered her bedroom slamming the door shut making the 2 girls jump. Aoife and Zoya looked at each other concerned and worried about their sister. " what's wrong with trinity? " Zoya asked her. " let's go and find out " Aoife said making her way upstairs. Zoya followed her and clutched her hand when they got to Trinity's bedroom door, they heard crying from inside and they got super worried. Aoife knocked on the door the crying had stopped slightly but it had became louder after a second. " trinity can we come in we want to know why your crying " Aoife said. After a few minutes trinity had opened the door and let the girls in, they sat on her bed with concerned looks on their faces. " what's wrong " Zoya asked her. Trinity sat on her bed next to them sniffling. " you won't believe me " trinity cried. " yes we will please tell us trinity we will believe you 100 percent " Aoife said. Trinity toke a deep breath and wiped away her tears. " well.. there's this man that's been showing up in my dreams every night I sleep, and.. It wasn't really bothering me that much knowing that he wasn't real but this morning I looked on my arm there was black marking that said you will be mine " trinity said showing them her arm and the saying that was written in black marker. " who would do that " Zoya asked as she tried to make out what it said on her arm. Trinity pulled away and got up pacing. " I i don't know I think he's a killer trying to get me " trinity said but then stopped. " what if he is! " trinity yelled starting to freak out. Aoife stopped her and set her hand on her shoulder. " it's ok trinity what ever happens will be there for you why don't we sleep in your room tonight and maybe he'll just go away " Aoife said soothlingy. Trinity had agreed to the idea and went on with her day playing and hanging out with her sister as day was still lit in the sky. It was now night time the girls put on their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and climbed into Trinity's bed for the night. " goodnight trinity I love you " Aoife and Zoya said at the same time. " I love you too " trinity said. After a couple minutes the girls had fallen asleep , the only one who was up was trinity she laid wide awake she couldn't sleep she was still terrified of the man even if her sisters were sleeping in her bed it still scared her. All of a sudden a shadow came slithering out from under her bed the shadow looked like a man, it started to form into one and all of a sudden he appeared standing looking at trinity , he was tall, he was wearing a long silky cloak, he was a little bit pale, he had black spiky hair, he had sliver yellow eyes that look like they glowed in the dark. Trinity quickly closed her eyes shut as the man got closer to her. He gripped his hand on her black raven hair and pulled her up against his forehead so they can be very close eye contact to each other , she tried keeping her eyes shut but her eyes managed to open on its own without her doing it , he smiled at her making all her hairs on her skin come up. " w-what d-do you want with m-me? " trinity stuttered as hot tears trickled down her face. " why so scared my dear? I'm not going to hurt you why would I " he said setting her on the floor. " why would I be scared your just your just a normal man " trinity said trying to not sound scared but it failed as she started to shake in fear. He laughed darkly before picking her up and setting her on his lap. She tried to get out of his grip but his grip was too tightly so each time she tried to get out she stayed in the same position. " oh please sweetie you need to stop being so scared of everybody your 15 years old get a grip trinity " he said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. " how do you even know that? " trinity asked beginning to get terrified of this man even more. " ha! I know every bodies fear dear even your sisters " he said pointing at Aoife and Zoya who were sound asleep. " this is just a nightmare he's not real he is part of your imagination everything's going to be fine " trinity said to herself as she began repeating and repeating it each time to calm her nerves. " oh honey you wish it was just a nightmare but to my brilliant happiness it's not its all real " he said stroking her back. Trinity began to pant and cry she began screaming in fear. He looked over at her sisters who were about to wake up. He grabbed a marker and wrote something on her arm making the other one fade away, he walk back to the corner of the room disappearing as he blended with the other shadows. Aoife woke up dashing to trinity. " what's wrong?! " she asked her. Trinity looked around everywhere to see if the man was still there it looked like he was gone now , all she did was brush it off and went back to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

~ chapter 2 ~ Trinity got up hearing her sisters talking downstairs, she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She looked at her arm seeing another note written on her arm. It said " your nightmares , my child " Her eyes widen when seeing it, she began panting and ran out of the bathroom running downstairs. Trinity ran in the kitchen where Aoife and Zoya were at. " what's wrong trinity? " Zoya asked. She looked at both of them with tears in her eyes. Aoife and Zoya ran up to her in concern. " trinity what's wrong? " Aoife asked holding Trinity's hand. " did you have another nightmare about that man because we heard you screaming last night and we saw you on the floor " Zoya said. Trinity nodded her head yes and wiped away her tears harshly with her black night gown. Trinity opened the fridge and looked for something to eat, she sighed and sat at the kitchen table. Aoife and Zoya followed her. " we need more food " trinity said. " but! we don't have any money " Aoife said sadly. " I know " trinity said looking away. " I wish our parents were alive " Zoya said sitting at the table. " they would know what to do about your nightmares " Aoife included as she sat too. She nodded and sniffed. Trinity got up from the table and went into the living room with her sisters right by her side. She looked out the screen door seeing that it was a sunny day. " wanna play outside for a little while? " trinity asked her sisters. " yes! " Aoife and Zoya replied. After they put on their socks and shoes they went outside and played tag and hide n seek. They were still playing hide n seek trinity was counting and Aoife and Zoya were hiding. " 1, 2, 3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 " trinity counted. She uncovered her eyes and turned around before she could say " where ever you are here i come! " she looked down seeing new letterings on her arm and it said " i know where you are and im comin for ya! " she gasped and called for Aoife and Zoya before they got up from their hiding places to go to her to see whats wrong trinity turned around seeing a shadow figure on the fence snickering an evil laugh trinity screamed. 


End file.
